Brie Larson
Brie Larson portrayed Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel in Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Roadkill Easy Bake Oven / Girl Scout in The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1998) *Lily Quinn in To Have & to Hold (1998) *Rachel in Touched by an Angel (1999) *Robin Robin in Popular (1999) *Little Angel in Special Delivery (1999) *Samantha in Schimmel (2000) *Young Allison in Then Came You (2000) *Emily Stewart in Raising Dad (2001-2002) *Courtney Enders in Right on Track (2003) *Sydney Shanowski in Hope & Faith (2003) *Six Chick in 13 Going on 30 (2004) *Liz in Sleepover (2004) *Racing Girl #2 in Madison (2005) *Brie Larson in Brie Larson: She Said (2005) *Brie Larson in Brie Larson: Hope Has Wings (2005) *Beatrice "The Bear" Leep in Hoot (2006) *I Need a Z-Pack Penguin (Voice) in Farce of the Penguins (2007) *Angie in Remember the Daze (2007) *Krista Eisenberg in Ghost Whisperer (2008) *Allison in The Babysitter (2008) *Hipster Girl in The Burg (2009) *Emily in Just Peck (2009) *Kate in Tanner Hall (2009) *Suzy Decker in House Broken (2009) *Katherine "Kate" Gregson in United States of Tara (2009-2011) *Sara in Greenberg (2010) *Envy Adams in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) *Clash at Demonhead in Brie Larson: Black Sheep (2010) *Clara in Smorgasbord (2011) *Helen in Rampart (2011) *Franny in Treatment (2011) *Ashley in The League (2011) *''Weighting'' (2011) *Stephanie Jouseski in The Trouble with Bliss (2012) *Molly Tracey in 21 Jump Street (2012) *Katerin in NTSF:SD:SUV (2012) *Laura in Entry Level (2012) *Angie in Remember the Daze (2012) *Cassidy in The Spectacular Now (2013) *Monica Martello in Don Jon (2013) *Grace in Short Term 12 (2013) *Myrtle in Bitter Orange (2013) *College Girlfriend in Kroll Show (2013) *Rachel in Community (2013-2014) *Man in Jenny Lewis: Just One of the Guys (2014) *Amy Phillips in The Gambler (2014) *Max in Digging for Fire (2015) *Kim Townsend in Trainwreck (2015) *Joy "Ma" Newsome in Room (2015) *Herself in Comedy Bang! Bang! (2015) *Linda in Basmati Blues (2016) *Justine in Free Fire (2016) *Herself (host) in Saturday Night Live (2016) *Mason Weaver in Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Jeannette Walls in The Glass Castle (2017) Quotes *"Woke up this morning thinking about the tidal wave of support I got this weekend. It was nerve-racking to trust fall into the Internet! I know who I am, but its wild how quickly you can forget once someone calls you something terrible. I was reminded how the acceptance of community is a deeply rooted need - but I don't want to live worried people will hate me because I'm myself! We should all have the freedom to be our authentic selves without fear or judgement. It's scary to chip away at all the hardness we coat ourselves with to protect that perfect little being inside. Yeah, people can be mean, but they can also be so many other wonderful things too. Let's make this place a safe space. No hate and more understanding. To the followers that are new: welcome! Sometimes I let people take over my Instagram to share their views of the world. That's coming up next. Thanks for joining us!" *"You know, the thing that’s been most exciting is like on social media, I get sent a lot of pictures of young girls in the Captain Marvel costume. I’m excited to see more of that." *"I’m realizing what a deficit we have that we don’t have more of those. I think it’s really cool to see a girl in a Batman costume or Spiderman costume, but I’m really excited that there’s a symbol of women. I think that’s really important." *"I have very specific reasons for doing film, and they don’t have to do with me or getting my face plastered on more objects. It’s about the material. And movies live on and can be places I can’t, and I want to be conscious about what it is that I’m presenting to the world, and what those representations of life are, and how they’re being shared. And obviously Marvel is such an incredible platform to be able to share in storytelling… I think what ''Captain Marvel represents, and what this film is shaping up to be, has a message that’s undeniably important to the world right now." *"''I feel a great responsibility. I have so many conversations with fans about the universe and this character in particular. I’m grateful for social media for that, actually — it’s such a great way to connect with people, to understand what it is they love about this character, what it is they hope to see. Where this character’s at in the comic books is such an inspiring space right now. I’m so grateful to be part of it." *"I find it's really hard for me to condense what she means to me. I was once a young girl and I was confused by what a hero was and what I wanted to be when I grow up and what was important to me. And so, I think it's so complicated growing up and to attempt to become a symbol of truth and navigating through all the weird questions of growing up feels so, I’m getting emotional just talking about this, it feels so important to me. When it comes to her, I mean just the fact that she can be a bridge between two worlds, that she can go between Earth and space and that her own personal place is in this little area between where Earth ends and space begins and that’s only hers is so moving to me. I’m just inspired." *"I can’t say anything… I feel like this is a big conversation and every day I have people yelling at me on Twitter like you better have long hair, or you better have a mohawk, or you better wear the helmet, or you better not wear the helmet, so someone’s going to be mad." *"It took me a really long time. I had to sit with myself, think about my life and what I want out of it. Ultimately, I couldn’t deny the fact that this movie is everything I care about, everything that’s progressive and important and meaningful, and a symbol I wished I would’ve had growing up. I really, really feel like it’s worth it if it can bring understanding and confidence to young women—I’ll do it." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Captain Marvel cast Category:Avengers cast